Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error message processing system, and more particularly, to a method and system for processing run-time error messages generated during creation and running of web sites and implementing security policy configurations based on occurrence frequencies of run-time errors.
Description of the Related Art
When applications are executed, various run-time errors can be raised due to errors in an algorithm, OS errors, driver errors, incorrect functions of programmable OS interfaces and developer tools, etc. The run-time errors can result in data corruption and complete or partial data losses. The run-time errors can also result from security configurations exposing certain vulnerabilities. The run-time errors can require system or application reloads.
Typically, application developers implement support for their products based on user feedback in a form of calls, emails to support service, and by having special built-in modules that notify the developers about errors via the Internet. For example, in MICROSOFT WINDOWS if the OS generates errors, a user can click on a help and support menu under the start menu. The main shortcoming of these systems is a lack of anonymity in collection of feedback, which reduces a number of users who actually report errors. This, in turn, reduces the effectiveness of error correction.
Additionally, the conventional error handling systems take a long time for collection of user feedbacks and require a large developing staff for error corrections. Furthermore, conventional web hosting systems do not provide means for changing security policy configurations based on vulnerabilities revealed by frequent errors, if a user prohibits sending error notifications to the server. Another problem is user's unwillingness to reveal his problems and configurations of his system hardware and software to the Internet community.
Accordingly, a method for efficient and inexpensive exchange of information related to system configuration and errors is desired.